Bowties Are Cool
by BBCbitch
Summary: I'm going to start from the very beginning. Nothing was coincidental because there is not such thing as coincidences. Everything happened for a reason, I just didn't know what that reason was. Neither did he. But, somehow, I knew we weren't going to have to wait long for the truth. 11th Doctor/OC also Rory/Amy


**Before we start I just want to say that this is a work of fanfiction using characters from the Doctor Who universe, which is trademarked by the BBC. Amelia Pond, Rory Williams and, of course, The Doctor are characters created and owned by the BBC, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Doctor Who whatsoever. The story I tell here about Amy, Rory, the Doctor and my OC is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the BBC's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line although it may contain extracts from episodes. By writing this story, I am in no way, shape or form profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to the writers at the BBC for their wonderful stories about the Doctor and his adventures, for without their brilliance, my story would not exist.**

**On a lighter note, I hope you enjoy this story. I will try my very hardest to update as much as possible. I am not the best writer and there will probably be bits that aren't great but I do read and reread my work to make sure its a good standard for public reading. If you have anything to say about it, don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me what's on your mind. I will try to respond to all feedback and if anybody has any requests about things they want to see or characters they want to make an appearance leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. This is my first proper fanfiction so, as I said, it might not be great but, believe it or not, this is a rewrite of the story I had on Wattpad. Anyway, please be kind and understanding about the fact that I'm not as experienced as some of the other brilliant writers this website presents. **

**Enough of my waffling, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I checked the time on my old watch. 11:30pm. Perfect time for a walk.

I lived in a small village in the countryside just outside Mullingar in Ireland. The village's population mostly consisted of the elderly and families with small children. I was a doctor at the local Doctors Surgery so I was well known amongst the people that lived around here. I knew from a young age I wanted to help people, in any possible way I could. So as soon as I finished school I went on to college and university to get my medical degree. I moved out of the city immediately after getting my qualifications and decided to relocate to the countryside, away from the hustle and bustle. And to this day it is probably the best decision I had ever made.

As I slowly walked down the road and past the church, I felt as though I was being watched. I stopped walking and looked both ways, checking to see if there were any other people around. Nope, I was alone. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

I carried on walking further and further away from the safety of my home and into the familiar night. As I approached the local library, knots started forming in my stomach. I had walked this route a thousand times before and knew it like the back of my hand, so why had I suddenly grown anxious? A loud clicking sound pulled me from my deep thoughts. I whipped my head around and looked in the direction in which the sound came from. I carried on walking, thinking it was just my imagination until I heard it again and looked in the direction the sound was coming from for the second time. I couldn't see anything immediately but after a fair bit of squinting I noticed the moonlight shining on something tall and human-like in amongst the trees and bushes. It was probably a local who had had a little too much to drink and possibly needed help. I took a step closer in the hope that it, whatever it was, might be a little clearer for me to see. I caught sight of it and froze, gaping at the form. Yep, definitely not a drunk local. It was tall, taller than the average man, with 4 long white fingers that came to a rounded point, the longest being the middle one. Its head was bulbous and larger towards the top with sunken in eyes, 2 slits where its nose should be, no mouth and high, deformed cheekbones. From a distance it may have resembled a human but up close it was far from it. To me it looked somewhat like 'Voldemort.' from 'Harry Potter'. A shiver ran through my body as I stared at this creature while it stared back at me with equal scrutiny and intensity. The suit it was wearing was crinkled and looked wet. In fact, the entire thing looked wet. What was it? How had it ended up here, in a small town in Ireland? Was it even real? Was I just imagining the whole thing? It tilted its head and continued clicking at me. My mind was screaming at me to move but I couldn't; my limbs were refusing to cooperate. I could hear a group of footsteps pounding quickly on the pavement behind me that were getting louder, seeming to come in my direction, followed by two gasps.

"Don't go any closer to it, stay exactly where you are!" A voice shouted, not too far away from me. Were these people going to help me? Maybe I wasn't hallucinating or crazy and this thing was actually here. That answered one of my questions.

"Doctor, is that what I think it is?" a distinctively Scottish voice asked, sounding shocked and a little bit terrified. 'Doctor'? Why was there a doctor here? Maybe I was actually insane and a doctor was here to take me away, lock me up, and deem me as completely out of my mind. The footsteps stopped close to me but I still didn't turn around, scared that the creature might do something to me if I turned my back on it. It was still stood there, staring aimlessly at me, clicking and tilting its head from side to side.

"Sure is, Pond." Pond? What kind of a name is 'Pond'? Maybe it was a nickname. The person that spoke those 3 words was the voice that had spoken first and was smooth, deep and British, something odd but not uncommon around these parts.

"What do we do?" The Scottish 'Pond' spoke again. It was definitely a woman, probably early to mid 20s. Funny, could of sworn I heard 3 sets of footsteps. Then again, I had half my attention focused on them and half on the creature which, by this point, had taken a few steps forward, closing the short distance between the two of us. I was shaking and my breathing was erratic, more so than before; the presence of the 2 or 3 people behind me not comforting me in the slightest.

"Who are you?" My voice was shaky and quiet, displaying my feelings openly. I hadn't expected myself to sound so scared and hopeless. One of the people from behind me took a few steps closer and grabbed my upper arm. I flinched at the sudden contact and they relaxed their grip, still holding on to me but not as tightly.

"Trust me, you are going to want to get away from that thing. My name is Rory and we're here to help you. Just step away from it." It was another British man, but not the one from before. This man's voice had a slight British Midlands accent and was a tad deeper. But, he was comforting, nonetheless, as he spoke softly and quickly. I nodded and let him guide me backwards, not taking my eyes off the white creature, until I was a safe distance away from it. I flung myself around and buried my face in his chest. He seemed taken aback but wrapped his arms around me, in a comforting, friendly gesture. What was I doing? Why was I hugging a stranger? I pulled away as my cheeks reddened.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said quietly, looking at my worn out shoes. One minute I was walking and the next I'm hugging some random person! I must be coming down with something. He put his hands on my upper arms, causing me to look up and into his friendly blue eyes. He was blonde and had a boyish charm about him. Not my type, but he seemed very sweet and kind hearted.

"Don't worry, it's a reasonable reaction after what you just saw!" He was trying to reassure me but he was blushing too, obviously finding it as odd as I had. Confusion washed over me as I replayed his words and I furrowed my eyebrows. A 'reasonable reaction after what I saw'? I didn't understand.

"What on earth do you mean?" He opened his mouth, as if something had dawned on him and was about to reply when the Scottish 'Pond' called his name.

"Stay here, and keep your eyes on it." He darted off in the direction of the woman and the other British man. What did he mean 'keep my eyes on it'? Keep my eyes on what? I was so confused. I turned to see where the 3 mysterious people were when I saw it. This tall, white monster with long fingers and a large head. It didn't look human and I'd put money on the fact that it wasn't. I gasped and started backing away till I tripped over a large stone and fell, smacking my head on the concrete. I felt a warm substance trickle down my temple and within seconds, I was unconscious.


End file.
